


Жемчужина коллекции

by Fool_Moon



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отдельной комнате, уставленной зеркалами, у Дориана хранится особый портрет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчужина коллекции

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Гейко с нагината  
> автор вдохновлялся образом Дориана из сериала Penny Dreadful

Дориану Грею нравятся портреты. Ими увешаны все стены его гостиной. Мужчины и женщины, старые и молодые взирают на него с холстов. Кто-то — с тоской, кто-то — с радостью, некоторые — с осуждением. Дориану нравится смотреть на них в ответ. Когда он принимает гостей, он любит вглядываться в лицо сурового старика с обширными залысинами и горделивой осанкой. Его брезгливо сморщенный нос и надменно сжатые губы добавляют радости и остроты любому, даже самому невинному занятию.

Принимать пищу Дориану тоже нравится в обществе нарисованных людей. В столовой его неизменно ждут несколько рыцарей и охотников, следящих за каждым исчезающим в его рту кусочком. 

Отдаваясь плотским утехам, Дориан краем глаза ловит взгляд молоденькой монахини. Та смотрит так жадно и так взволнованно, что кажется, она готова отринуть все свои клятвы за возможности покинуть тесную раму и присоединиться к веселью.

Но есть один портрет, который вызывает у Дориана особые чувства. Для него в доме отведена отдельная комната, стены которой покрыты зеркалами. Там, в центре зеркального лабиринта, завешенный белоснежной тряпицей портрет ждет своего часа. 

Иногда, когда Дориана перестают радовать театральные премьеры и званые ужины, еда теряет вкус, а духи — запах, он отпускает слуг и приходит туда.  
Поставив на пол несколько ламп, он скидывает платье и, словно занавес, сдергивает с портрета ткань. 

О, пожалуй, это самое волнующее переживание в его жизни. Ткань с мягким шорохом падает к его ногам, легко мазнув по обнаженной коже. Дориан стоит, зажмурившись, и чувствует тепло от ламп и легкий ветерок, обвевающий кожу. Он вдыхает запах пыли и старой краски, аромат потрескавшегося лака и рассыхающегося дерева и ждет, чувствуя каждую клеточку тела, начиная от кончиков волос, заканчивая пальцами на ногах. Он — прекрасен и совершенен. Идеален.

Не открывая глаз, Дориан проводит ладонью по своей щеке, чувствуя мягкость и гладкость там, где давно должна была быть щетина, спускается на шею и останавливается, чтобы коснуться выступающего кадыка, прижаться пальцами к бьющемуся под кожей пульсу, почувствовать, как кончики волос ласкают ладонь…

Дальше рука спускается на грудь. Дориан может долго наслаждаться ощущением гладкости собственной кожи. Ровные сильные мышцы, сморщенные соски и несколько небольших волосков, вросших в ареолу. Дориану нравится, прижав сосок ногтями, наматывать волоски на кончики пальцев и тянуть почти до боли, чувствуя, как по телу пробегают первые искры предвкушения и желания. 

Желание становится сильнее и ярче, когда руки Дориана добираются до живота. Здесь его тело все еще по-мальчишечьи упругое, но гораздо менее гладкое. Сюда Дориану нравится всаживать ногти, оставляя на коже ровные красные лунки. Потом он оглаживает свои ноги, касается идеальных ягодиц и, раздвинув их в стороны, дотрагивается до того сокровенного места, побывать в котором тайно или явно мечтают многие из его приятелей. Палец гладит сморщенные складочки, пробуждая в теле воспоминания о разнузданных оргиях и умелых любовниках. Сколько их было? Дориан не помнит. Слишком многие хотели прикоснуться к его красоте, хоть на мгновение стать частью шедевра.

Он открывает глаза лишь тогда, когда ладонь уверенно опускается на член. Дориан ласкает себя четкими размеренными движениями, вглядываясь в жуткое лицо старика, смотрящее на него с портрета. Рот чудовища кривится в сладострастной усмешке, а щеку украшает бородавка. Его сухие узловатые пальцы тоже покрыты наростами, и Дориан с замирающим сердцем представляет, как эта рука обхватывает его плоть, сдавливает, почти причиняя боль. Как многочисленные бородавки трутся о его член, как толстые желтоватые ногти поддевают розовую кожицу, натягивая ее на головку. 

Дориан облизывает губы, откидывая голову назад, но не может отвести от портрета взгляд. Редкие жирные волосы свисают с почти голого черепа, едва доставая до щеки, и Дориан представляет, как они касаются его кожи, обдавая его смрадным запахом старого жира и пота. 

И губы старика на портрете он тоже представляет. Глядя в чудовищное ухмыляющееся лицо, Дориан старается почувствовать, каково это, когда эти сухие бескровные губы касаются его рта, почти царапая, и приходится вдыхать концентрированный запах старости и немощи. Он должен быть горько-сладким, словно прогорклым, с кислой примесью давно не мытого старческого тела. 

Рука Дориана двигается все быстрее, и губы старика в его воображении ласкают его грудь, касаются живота и наконец устремляются к его члену. Дориан стонет, представляя, как запихивает его в беззубый старческий рот, как сжимает в ладонях редкие волосы и смотрит, смотрит в эти глаза, в которых разом исчезают превосходство, спесь и злоба. И остается только жалкая мольба о пощаде. И из потерявшего цвет молочно-голубого глаза ползет по щеке единственная слеза. 

Это зрелище всегда заставляет Дориана кончить. Сперма выстреливает, разбрызгиваясь тяжелыми каплями. Они пачкают пол, его ладони и портрет. Дориан с усмешкой смотрит, как по лаку стекает белая дорожка, постепенно исчезая, словно втягиваясь внутрь. 

С каждым его приходом старик на портрете становится все уродливей, и, поднеся лампу поближе к холсту, Дориан придирчиво осматривает все изменения, фиксируя новый образ в своей памяти. А потом набрасывает на картину тряпицу и выходит, не потрудившись собрать с пола одежду. 

В гостиной его взгляд всегда падает на портрет несчастной монахини, мечтающей покинуть свою раму. Дориан усмехается и шлет ей воздушный поцелуй, кажется, всем телом ощущая ее злую зависть. И это – финальный аккорд, приносящий ему чистое наслаждение. Потому что у него получилось то, о чем она может только мечтать. Он — жемчужина собственной коллекции, идеальное произведение искусства.


End file.
